Eternity's Grasp
by DeadTuber
Summary: Have you ever felt like you needed to find someone? I have. I still do, right now, I'm searching for him… the boy I met eight years ago…The only memory I have now is about the boy with the amethyst amulet. WARNING! I suck at summaries and they're ocs in this story. [DISCONTINUED BECAUSE OF WRITERS BLOCK]
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody! I decided to do a story that **_**actually**_** takes place in Minecraft… XD….. Anyways…. Enjoy chapter 1! The lengths of each chapter will vary… and I don't know how often I'll get chapters out... I'm still working on my other story, "Young Love"….**

**Have fun reading my story! :D**

Winter was looming over Sky Army, many recruits were growing restless and frustrated. There were no squids at the moment, that's probably because most of the bodies of water nearby the HQ were covered with a thin layer of ice. So whenever we don't have to worry about the squids, we have to worry about surviving mobs and the bitter cold.

"Commander Sky!" I turned to see my friend, Jerome standing there with a slight frown. "Is something wrong?"

The bacca scratched the back of his head "Well…. I hate to say this but…. We found another burned down village."

My eyes narrowed "Again?! How many casualties?"

"I think it'd be better if you came and checked out the place yourself." Jerome sighed, gesturing to the pair of pure white horses decked with budder horse armor.

We rode in silence, I was to stressed and baffled to talk. Who was burning down these villages? So far there has been five other villages beside this one that had been found demolished. Nobody survived any of the attacks.

"We're here." Jerome announced, I didn't need him to tell me. My eyes were wide with shock, half of the city was a giant crater.

"Whoever's doing this is very strong. But we should find him soon before another village falls victim." Jerome said glumly.

I suddenly heard loud yelling from one of the tents that were set up for recruits searching the area. "There's somebody that's alive! Get the commander, he should be here by now!"

A young recruit, no older than 13 ran up to me with his eyes glassed over with disbelief "Commander Sky, if you'd please follow me. We have someone you need to talk to, but please hurry, the patient is wounded and bleeding out quickly!" I followed the boy at a brisk pace, with Jerome trailing behind me.

We stopped at the nearest tent, I could hear hushed whispers all around me. Seto came out of the tent, his eyes pained "The healing potions have no effect on her! I can't stop her from dying, but- she'd like to talk to you before she goes… she claims it's important." I nodded and ducked into the tent.

A small feeble voice came from the bed to my right "…Are you the commander of Sky Army? The one with the amethyst amulet? If you are… you need to heed my warning." I leaned in closer so I could hear the poor girl's voice easier.

"The village was attacked by a group of powerful mages, you'll never see any stronger ones…. They first killed the young, and then the women… and then the men… but they left anybody that worked for the church alive, which included me…." Her breathing was steadily growing shallower every moment "Another person came…. She was covered in a black cloak… her face was obscured…. But she had the most intriguing aura ever…." The girl's breathing was slowing to a stop, she gasped one more large breath "Both sacred and cursed… looking for boy with amethyst amulet… be careful… High class mage…. Coming for you… Red…. Hair…" and just like that, the girl released her grip on the world, leaving me confused and wondering _'Both sacred and cursed? That's not possible!'_

**Aannnddd that's chapter 1. I know, it is way shorter than I usually do but DEAL WITH IT. If you guys have any suggestions, PM me or review this story! I appreciate reviews, they motivate me :3.**

**Thanks for reading, and I'll see you guys later!**

**BAIIIIIIIIIIII **


	2. Chapter 2

**HAI I HAS ANOTHER CHAPTER! My OC will be introduced soon…. JUST YOU WAIT MY LITTLE CUPCAKES- wait, what? O_O…. ANYWAYS, I'M JACKED UP ON COFFEE! ENJOY CHAPTER 2!**

Sky's POV

I stared at the dead girl for a moment longer and then exited the tent, I needed to think about what she had said… So far I knew that someone was either after me or Ant (AntVenom) and the person had red hair and was a high-class mage. If anybody knew who the red haired mage, Seto would.

"Is she…?" Jerome started to ask but I shook my head "She's dead, I need you to call the rest of Team Crafted for a meeting back at HQ, it's urgent. And also get Ant, he needs to be there too."

~Le time skip to meeting~

All of Team Crafted sat around a large rectangle table, staring at me waiting for what I had to say. Ant wasn't here yet, and I was growing worried. Had the murderous mage already reached him? Just as I was about to let my thoughts get the best of me, Ant burst through the door panting heavily "Sorry, I came as quick as I could…" He trailed off, noticing the whole group of Team Crafted was sitting there. "What's wrong? Do you need help?"

"I don't know," I said sitting down at the same time as Ant "Jerome and I checked out another village massacre but this time someone was able to give me some insight about the terrorist that's plaguing these villages. Though sadly, she's not alive anymore."

Seto's eyes widened "She was able to explain what happened? The girl couldn't talk when I tried to ask her questions, she just kept muttering about the leader, who I thought was you."

"That's interesting…. But what I'm going to share must be kept among us. Don't tell anyone. Is that clear?" They all nodded and I proceeded to tell them every detail of my conversation with the dying woman.

~Le time skip again/ Seto's POV~

I stared at Sky in disbelief. Red hair!? High-class mage?! "Did she say if the culprit is a boy or a girl?" I asked shakily.

Sky's face strained as he tried to remember "I don't think she said anything about the gender. But she said before the red haired mage came there was another group that was large and had a high concentration of powerful mages. But they only killed the villagers- not the church members."

It had to be her… Only a mage that powerful as the dying nun had claimed with red hair would kill church members in cold blood.

A recruit ran into the room, his eyes darting around the Team Crafted member's faces. I could see the terror in his gaze. "What's the matter Wolf? SPEAK!" I yelled at the recruit who was trying to stay upright, Wolf was shaking violently now.

"Seto! The barrier spell we cast to keep out strangers and enemies has been shattered! A group of high-class mages are breaking in!" I froze, that barrier spell was one of my most practiced spell! Not even an A+ class mage could infiltrate it!

Wolf opened his mouth to speak again but was cut off by a major explosion from right outside our meeting room.

A group of cloaked figures walked in a solid, uniform line. All of their eyes glowed different colors, it all depended on their eye-color. "It looks like we found you how we wanted." The leader of the group smirked. I shrank back, I knew who these people were by heart.

Not because I searched them up in the archives, but because I once walked among them.

3rd person POV

The two people stood on a two slender branches of an old willow by the Team Crafted HQ. The taller black headed one chuckled "Looks like their defense spell's been broken." The shorter red-haired friend narrowed their eyes in concentration.

"We need to go in to check it out." The moonlight pooled around their eyes making them more eerie than they had been before.

"Why?! The Black Mass hates us! They're also working for the fallen angels!" The blond exclaimed, his eyes growing panicked.

The friend reached out their hand into the air and at the fingertips a magic circle appeared, a small image appearing in the middle. "This is who we've been searching for. We finally have found him after all these years of searching!"

The image showed a panicked boy with an amethyst amulet trying to protect all his friends at once, his mouth wide open as if he was barking orders whilst fighting.

"That's the one you've grown to like? There are better choices out there. Even though he may be the chosen one doesn't mean he need _our_ attention. That'll only cause him more trouble." The tall one pointed out.

"I wish it wasn't someone like him, but there's nothing I can do to change his destiny. Unless…." The red hair gleamed like blood under the moonlight "_We join him_."

"What?! Now I know you're crazy! We'd be executed if he ever found out who we are!"

Blue-green eyes gleamed in the darkness "Not if we disguise ourselves. We already are altered due to our… complications…. But this shouldn't hurt one bit."

The two started shimmering and almost faded away completely, but suddenly became solid figures once more. "Why would you make us like this now? I've done many things, but this…"

"Hush! There are people that know us well inside the HQ, we must be as non-suspicious as we can."

Black and Red hair glimmered under the moonlight, as did a pair of blue-green eyes and bright yellow ones. The red head sighed with relief. A soft winter breeze blew the hair around their shoulders, "Finally, I've found you…. It's felt like an eternity."

**BOOM! There's chapter 2! I wish I was going to Pax, I LIVE RIGHT THERE! Whatever… I'll just continue stalking them on social media….**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! And I'll see you all later! **

**BAIIIIIIIIIIIIII**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mai gawd, writing two stories at a time is hard. My IRL friend decided to make a character…. I kinda regret it now…. (JK Sierra, your character is very awesome sauce…. Please don't kill me….) **

**ENJOY CHAPTER 3!**

Sky's POV

I fought back as hard I could against the mages, but there were too many! And they were so powerful! I heard a loud scream and I saw Seto knocked to the end of the room, a strange black-green fire illuminating at his stomach. "Seto!" I yelled as I punched a woman off of me. I already could see a few bodies on the floor, and Seto was obscured by two mages.

The leader yanked me up by my amulet, grinning madly. "I finally get the chance to overthrow the Sky Army leader! What an honor this is!" he raised his hand into the air a green-black fire spawned in his hand. I knew what he was going to do next.

As he was about to bring down the fire into my body when he froze and fell to the floor, a gaping hole taking place in his chest area. "What the-" More loud booms occurred and more mages fell to the floor dead.

"RETREAT TO CAMP!" One of the mages yelled and they teleported before the two cloaked figures could kill them.

My vision was blurring, I saw Mitch covered in blood on the floor gasping for breath, Seto was pale and still burning… and Jerome lay there not moving a muscle, though there didn't appear to be any wounds.

The shorter figure turned to me, I could barely make out his/her features, and all I could see was red hair and a gleaming pair of porcelain teeth. "Will he live?" another voice said.

Moonlight filtered through the large window and I saw the red-haired person smile "I'll personally make sure he'll live. After all…" they leaned down and a soft hand caressed my cheek. "I can't let my years of searching go to waste."

**CLIFFHANGER! This was kinda a filler… and an introduction… yeah… somehow I ended up planning to see the 1D movie tomorrow…. (God save us all) **

**I don't need any ocs... I have enough now but thanks to those who supplied me with characters! :D**

**Note: I only need a few, and as for who-likes-who, whoever gets the YT first gets him. I'll PM you if he's taken. **

**AND, if they aren't human, tell me what your favorite color is!**

**That's all for today! I'll see you all later, DeadTuber out!**

**Tobuscus: DON'T STEAL MAH ENDING!**

**BAIIIIIIIIIIIII**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hai everybody! I don't have Wi-Fi while I am writing this so WOOO GO WASHINGTON! THANKS FOR THE THUNDERSTORMS! *cough* anyways, I'm sorry if this comes out late. **

**Oh and BTW I can't take anymore OCs for this story OR Young Love, this story actually got 13 ocs within 3 hours…. Yeah….. Sorry about that :( **

**Enjoy chapter 4!**

Sky's POV

Exhaustion was weighing me down, I groaned and opened my eyes and saw that I was lying down in a beautiful meadow. Everything was so colorful and peaceful that I couldn't help but wonder if I was in Heaven. _Wait, am I dead?!_

"No, no, you're quite alive actually." I sprang to my feet and saw a girl standing there, she had be around 11 years old… maybe older. And she looked oddly familiar…. My eyes widened at the memory of my old childhood friend, "M-Megan?" I choked out, watching her smile gently and glide over to my side.

"Yes Adam?" She responded. I felt like crying I never let anyone call me by my real name except for my family, and my old friend.

I was afraid to touch her, for I wondered if I did that she'd disappear. "I would Adam. So don't touch me."

I stared back at my long-lost friend with longing and wonder "Why am I here? And are you…"

Megan shook her head "I am still alive, though I am where you least expect. Right now you are just waiting. Over there," She pointed at a gate that was inlaid with budder bars. "Is the gateway to Heaven, or as some of you call the Aether. Someone at the moment is trying to save you, and they may or may not succeed."

"Why wouldn't they?" I asked.

She sighed and a misty image appeared, it showed a person trying to heal me and my girlfriend, Chelsea, screaming and pushing the person away with ferocity. "I always wondered why you'd date such a person… But you needed someone, so I never intervened."

"Wait- what? CHELSEA is keeping me from coming back to life?" I gasped.

Megan nodded and electricity cracked around her fingertips "I can fix that if you'd like."

"Are you going to kill Chelsea?" I growled, I liked Chelsea! I wasn't about to let her die.

"Probably not, all I was going to do was teleport her away from the infirmary." Megan shrugged. I sighed and said; "Go ahead."

Thunder boomed and in the image Chelsea suddenly disappeared and the healer rushed forward to start healing again. I gasped as I noticed my whole body was starting to glow and disappear. "Megan!" I yelled, trying to catch one more glimpse of her. "_Don't worry, I'll watch over you. And remember, look for me in the places you'd least expect. For my consciousness has no memory at all._"

Pain started to grip my chest and I screamed, making everything go black.

"Will he be okay?" I heard Chelsea's voice through the darkness.

A growl came from further away "Why don't you shut up and wait, the healing spell takes time to heal the whole human body. Be patient."

"Aughh…." I moaned opening my eyes to the bright world. "What the hell happened?"

Chelsea let out a cry and leapt on-top of me, holding me in a tight embrace. "Oh Sky! I was worried you'd never wake up!"

"Well he wouldn't have if it weren't for whoever teleported your annoying ass away." The person hissed. I looked up to see a teenage boy standing there. He had bright red hair, it reminded me of blood, and his blue-green eyes pierced my soul. I hate to say this, but he was quite attractive.

My girlfriend glared at the newcomer "It was your fault that he was hurt in the first place!"

"What did you just say?" The red-haired male roared "I saved him from the Black Masses' apprentices! He should be grateful!"

The two arguers got into fighting positions and I panicked, trying to stand up and stop the two. But luckily another boy came in, he was taller that the other one and had jet black hair and bright yellow eyes. "Enough!" He snarled, pushing his friend away from my girlfriend "Michael! You have no need to quarrel with her!"

Michael relaxed but still held a strong glare pointed at Chelsea. "Sorry." He grumbled, and he left the room.

"I'm sorry about Michael, he acts like that sometimes." The friend chuckled. "My name's Marcus."

I finally untangled myself from the bed sheets and stood up to shake Marcus's hand. "I'm Sky, leader of Sky army and Commander of Team Crafted."

Marcus smiled "I already know. I talked to your other friends. But, before you see them you should talk to Michael, he's the one that saved you and your friends."

To be honest, Michael is the last person I want to talk to at the moment. "Fine. Chelsea, next time don't be in the way of a healer. There's a reason they're here, and it's to save lives." I kissed her cheek and exited the room to go find the fleeing blue-eyed teen.

Michael's POV

I sat in the trees that grew in the center of the HQ, Marcus and I had found them by chance when we ran into save Team Crafted from those retched apprentices. A sharp, cold breeze blew on my face and whipped my now short red hair behind me. The cold has never really bothered me though, in fact I love it.

"There you are!" I jumped and looked down to see the commander standing there. He looked pretty frustrated if I say so myself.

I landed on the group silently, the snow breaking my fall. "You shouldn't be out here! The cold will slow down the healing process!" I scolded him, pushing him towards the infirmary.

"All I wanted to do was thank you for saving my friends and me." He started, resisting my pushes "I am sorry about my girlfriend Chelsea, she can be like that at times."

'_Girlfriend?_' I thought to myself, a twinge of jealousy threatened to spark but I ignored my emotions and sighed. "Yeah… it's okay."

Sky turned around and started walking back to the infirmary "I need to gather Team Crafted again, if you guys could tell us more about the group that came today, I would appreciate that."

I nodded "Sure thing. Just makes sure that everyone, even the injured ones, are there."

~Time skip/ Sky's POV~

Team Crafted sat around the table in the mess hall since the meeting room was trashed. "Well? Why are we meeting again?" Jerome asked, wincing as he shifted in his seat.

I glanced to Marcus and Michael "These two have more information about the group that attacked us today."

Marcus exchanged a look with Michael, who shook his head. I wondered what they were doing, I mean, they weren't talking… but it seemed as if they were in conversation.

Michael stood up, pushing the wooden chair out from behind him. "So, you want to know who these people are. Well the mages you faced today are from a group called 'The Black Mass', they work for Fallen Angels."

"What are Fallen Angels?" Mitch asked. I saw Seto flinch, I wondered why he cared so much about this stuff.

Marcus's face turned cold and expressionless "Fallen Angels are the outcasts of Heaven, or as most of you know, the Aether. They used to be Angels before they walked the path of sin. Now, they toy with humans and start fights with Angels and Devils."

I was intrigued. I had never known about the existence of Fallen Angels and Devils. "What do the Devils do?"

"Devils reside in the underworld, though nowadays, they sometimes _wander_ up here. But since Devils are hated by Humans, Angels, Fallen Angels, and God, they tend not to want to appear in the over world." Michael said curtly, I saw his yellow eyes flicker towards Seto, suspicion glowing in the yellow depths. "You, in the sorcerers' clothing. What species are you? I know you aren't completely human."

Seto turned rigid and he hid his face as he stood up. My eyes widened when dark wings sprung from his back. "I'm half fallen angel, I used to work with the Black Mass."

Before anyone could say anything, Seto glared at the two newcomers "Well I know for a fact that you two aren't guys AND you aren't human."

They both chuckled "Trust me, we're guys. I'm half Fallen Angel, half Devil. Michael doesn't know what he is." Marcus said.

Everyone was on edge from all this new information. Michael's eyes swept around the room, "You all are very powerful for human standards, but you won't do against the Black Mass's forces. They all are trained brutally, and are very strong from it. All mages are at least A rank."

I knew what the ranks meant. C rank meant you were average, B rank meant you were better than some, A rank meant you were very powerful, AA rank meant you were slightly stronger than A ranks and may have specialized attacks, and AAA rank meant you were top of the food chain. There were rumors about S ranked mages, but they were put to rest most of the time. S ranked mages are powerful enough to destroy whole countries, some even have been rumored to be powerful enough to overthrow Notch himself. "So what are we going to do about that?" I asked him.

Michael smiled "Training. Both Marcus and I will train you guys, Team Crafted. Seto will train the top recruits and have them pass on the training to everyone else. Get your sleep tonight, we start early tomorrow morning."

**That's it for this chapter! OCs will be appearing soon. Though they may not appear in order of when they were posted… Does this count as a cliffhanger? I don't know…. Hmm…. Also, Chelsea is a real person. (She's Sky's girlfriend IRL, just read her twitter posts or one of their instagrams, it breaks my heart to say so... but yeah... it looks like he's got another girly girl. ): )**

**Anyways, thanks for reading and don't forget to review! **

**I'll see you guys later! **

**BAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter and…. Enjoy!**

Sky's POV

I landed on my soft bed with budder sheets and passed out almost immediately. "Whoa, where am I?" I said to myself when I opened my eyes. I was in a café of some sort, people sat all around me smiling and talking amongst themselves.

"Hello Adam!" I swung around to see Megan sitting at a small table sipping a cup of coffee.

I was practically speechless "Megan? What are you doing here?"

My friend smiled sweetly at me "You're dreaming right now so for now I get to spend time with you!" she offered me her coffee cup and I took a sip.

"EWW OH GOD THAT'S BITTER!" I spat the coffee out and she giggled.

"I'm surprised you don't remember that I love bitter coffee." Megan was still laughing. I grinned and sat in the seat across from her.

"Why do you still look like your 11?" I asked her.

Her smile faded "I can change to my present appearance, but you need to work to find me, just as my consciousness is trying to remember and search for you as well."

I nodded, understanding what she meant. "So… what are you then?"

"I'm her sub-consciousness." Megan explained simply "I watch over you and Michael."

"Wait, you talk to Michael?" Why would Megan care about him? I mean, he's attractive but his personality is the definite opposite in many ways.

Megan studied my face quietly "He's more significant for your destiny than you think. You'll get along with him eventually, even if it's in the time you wouldn't think of." My head spun, why did Megan talk like this? It was like she's reading an oracle or something.

"You know my future, don't you?" I asked her shakily.

"Most of it, though some of the most important times are shadowed over because your decisions will affect those events. I only can see certain times, and you'll have a hard life. But it will slowly fade into a peaceful time where no fighting occurs. Just wait, and you'll see soon enough." She rested her hand on mine and I flinched. Her touch was so warm and gentle.

"I thought that you weren't able to have physical contact with the living!" I exclaimed.

"Well…. I can, but it makes my consciousness weak, so I don't do it often."

We talked for what seemed like forever, but my head started to hurt. "Ow!" I clutched my head and Megan stared sadly at me.

"It seems that you need to go."

Before I could answer I heard a loud voice in my ear scream "WAKE UP! WE HAVE TRAINING!"

My eyes snapped open and I saw Jerome and Mitch standing over my bed, holding their training gear.

Marcus's POV

I watched the tired Team Crafted members walk into the training arena. Michael still wasn't here, I wondered where he was.

"I'm right here!" He ran up to my side "I got sidetracked when I went on a…. walk…."

I understood what he meant. He had found another village.

Sky, Jerome, and Mitch were the last enter the arena. "What are we doing today?" Mitch asked curiously.

Michael narrowed his eyes "I want three of you to attack me. At once."

"What?! Are you crazy?" Sky objected, but Michael just stood there, waiting for one of them to advance on him.

Suddenly Jason, Deadlox, and Ant charged with their golden swords. Michael smirked and when they all swung at him, magic circles appeared where they struck, repelling the swords from his body. "Ah, ah, ah… When you attack a mage, you can't just swing at them." Michael's blue-green eyes glowed and more magic circles appeared around the trio, sending small spears of light at them.

Just as the spear were to connect with their skin, they disappeared into mist, leaving the boys unharmed.

"Marcus will teach you the basics. But I will focus more on how to defend attacks from mages and how to break a shield they create in the midst of a battle. One of the mage's greatest weaknesses when their shields break, they become vulnerable to the most basic attacks."

All of Team Crafted listened carefully to our training, though I stopped training when I saw how Michael was training Sky. He was being brutal, making Sky get up again and again!

"Come on! Fight!" Michael jeered as Sky struggled to stand. "A mage from the Black Mass will never show mercy!"

Sky stood, I could see blood flowing from his hand. He must have nicked it. Charging, he dodged all of Michael's spears of light and brought the sword down on his head.

A shield appeared, but I could see the grimace on Michael's face. The attack had surprised my red-headed friend.

We all gasped when we heard a loud shattering sound and a sickening thud as Sky's sword broke through the barrier and reached Michael's shoulder.

I expected Michael to blow Sky to smithereens but all I saw was pride glowing strongly along with pain in his blue-green eyes. "Good. You can relax for the rest of today." He rasped.

Sky looked anxiously at Michael "Dude, you're bleeding like crazy, are you gonna be okay?"

Michael only then glanced at his shoulder and shot a panicked look to me. _"Marcus what am I going to do?! They'll find out if they have a doctor check me out…"_ Michael and I were able to use telepathy, so it was actually our usual way of communicating, but we put it to a stop after we came here.

"_Go into the forest and heal yourself there, if I have to lift our disguises then I will."_ I responded. Michael nodded and ran out of the room.

"Shouldn't we go help him?" Jason fretted, his eyes trained on the door where Michael had just been "Sky got him pretty good."

I quickly shook my head "No! He can take care of himself, actually, I'll go check on him. Go teach the recruits what you've learned. Sky, go rest, Michael will only push you harder tomorrow."

Seto was eyeing me suspiciously from the back of the arena by the door. I knew he hadn't bought into our disguises at all. As everyone filtered out of the field, he stayed behind, watching me like a hawk.

"I know you're lying. About just wanting to help us." He said, "I also know an alteration spell when I see it. I want to know who you are, and what you're doing here."

I sighed, I knew I had no way of getting out of this. "Fine, you got me. Our names are not Marcus and Michael, and we don't look anything like this. Happy now?"

The sorcerer shook his head "No, I'm not. I want to know who Michael is, and why he was training Sky so hardcore."

I ran my hands through my hair letting out a frustrated sigh "We don't know." I muttered.

He leaned in closer "What?"

"WE DON'T KNOW! SHE DOESN'T REMEMBER ANYTHING!" I lowered my head in despair, "I found her in a village where she was murdering a group of church members, and she was covered in bruises and scars. I know she isn't human, but I can't help but wonder why she carries the aura of a saint and a sinner!"

Seto's breath became barely audible "She? You mean, you both are…"

I nodded solemnly, but anger soon replaced my downy feelings and I shoved my face close to his "If you tell _anyone_ about any of the stuff I just said you'll end up like those Priests, I promise that!"

**Hehehe it looks like there's more to them than Seto previously thought! **

**I don't have much more to say…. Ummm… Have a wonderful Saturday?**

**BAIIIIIIIIII**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY MAI LITTLE CHILDREN! I gots another chapter, would you care to read it? I have no idea what to say right now… **

**Enjoy chapter 6! **

"Michael's POV"

I ran into the woods and climbed up the old willow my friend and I had been resting in earlier. The blood was still flooding from my shoulder heavily and my vision was growing blurred. I finally rested my right hand over the injury and a soft red glow emitted from the palm of my hand and the wound slowly closed, leaving only a clean tear in my cloak. "That's much better." I sighed to myself.

"_It's a good think Adam's attack didn't kill you._" I jumped and saw a girl that looked around the age of 11 sitting on the branch next to me.

"What…. Who are you?" I asked the girl, she looked solid, but there was something about her that didn't seem right. I froze "A-are you an angel?"

She chuckled "On normal terms I'd be flattered to hear that but coming from you, that's not exactly a complement… is it?" I shook my head. "I'm… different. I can't tell you what I am…."

"At least tell me your name." I begged the girl, she placed a hand on my healed shoulder and I instantly felt weak for some reason. "You need to sleep, your wound isn't completely healed."

As if she had said that on command, sleep started to make the world around me go fuzzy. "I'll watch over both you and Adam carefully. My name's Megan."

~Sky's POV~

I sat on the steps to the Mess Hall polishing my budder sword, it was my pride and glory, taking several weeks of careful work and enchanting to make it so strong. I was so focused on cleaning it that I hadn't noticed Chelsea come and set next to me.

"Are you polishing that thing _again_?" She whined, kissing me on the cheek. "Why don't you spend more time with me?"

I sighed and put the sword away. "Sorry Chelsea, you do know that I'm busy dealing with Team Crafted and my army… and you don't like fighting much…. So that means that there's not much time for us."

Chelsea grunted and wove her arm around mine. "Well, let's spend time together right now. Why don't we go for a walk in the woods?"

"Sure, just let me grab my sword…" Chelsea shook her head "No! I don't want any weapons to be brought. I just want it to be as if we were a normal couple." Her voice wavered and I embraced her.

"Alright, I won't bring anything. Why don't we go over there?" I pointed at an old willow that stood on the boundary of the safety barrier that both Seto and Marcus had set up.

We walked under the tree, hand-in-hand and stood there for a moment, soaking in the snowy surroundings. "It's been a hard winter." I commented.

Chelsea smiled a pulled me deeper into the woods "Come on Adam! We have so much to explore together!"

I grinned back at her, happiness swelling in my chest.

The forest was eerily quiet. I couldn't hear anything except for our footsteps. Chelsea suddenly stopped and let go of my hand. "Hey Sky… I have an important question to ask you."

"What is it?" I was curious to know what she wanted to ask me. It was like she was ether going to break up with me, or propose to me. Which both I highly doubted would happen.

But she asked something far more confusing and horrifying. "Would you die for me?" Her eyes were half-lidded and the words petered out in a seductive tone. I shivered and started to back away when her body started to shudder and convulse. Black wings sprung from her back, and I gasped "Y-you're a fallen angel!"

Chelsea smiled madly and laughed, her maniacal laughter echoing throughout the forest. "Yes I am, you recognize these wings because of Marcus, right? Well, his are pitiful compared to mine."

"B-but Chelsea-" I was cut off by a hiss from the Fallen Angel.

"Don't call me that impudent name! My name's Raynare! I am a high-class Fallen Angel! You shall not talk to me that way!" She roared. I was in shock from watching the girl I had loved was trying to kill me.

"Now it's time for me to kill you!" Raynare raised her hand above her head and a giant glowing black spear appeared in her hand. Her arm swung forward and I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the life-ending pain to come. Instead I heard a shattering sound and a grunt.

Opening my eyes, I saw my friend that walks in my dreams. "M-Megan! How'd you get here?"

All she did was murmur something to herself and she stood up straight "Raynare, I don't appreciate you attacking my friend."

Raynare flinched and backed up "What?! How are you alive?! You're supposed to be dead!"

Megan glared at the Fallen Angel "I made a pact with someone, but I had to pay for it."

"Then I'll just have to kill both of you!" She roared and summoned another spear, this time it was larger and the aura that came off of it gave me the chills.

"Fight me like a true Fallen Angel! You're just a pussy that never uses physical strength!" Megan taunted, making Raynare's face twist with anger.

"You'll regret ever saying that!" She screeched and advanced on Megan, the muscles in her arms rippling with strength. Fear shot through me for my best friend, who was in the body of an 11 year old.

The two commenced a fight, both to my eyes energetic balls of light slamming into each-other.

"STOP!" Megan and Raynare pulled away from the fight and followed my gaze up to the sky.

Another Fallen Angel stood there, and they looked really agitated. "RAYNARE! THIS IS NOT WHAT I EXPECTED TO SEE YOU DOING!"

Megan stared at newcomer silently, where her opponent was on the ground, hands clasped together. "Please don't kill me Zenith." Raynare whimpered.

The Fallen Angel who I presumed was Zenith hovered to the floor. "I will let Azazel decide what happens to you." Raynare hung her head and she disappeared, I expected that she was teleported to wherever this 'Azazel' was.

"Thank you." Megan greeted Zenith. "I probably wouldn't have been able to defeat her if it weren't for you."

Zenith studied Megan closer "Hmm… You're not real, are you? You're somebodies sub-consciousness."

She stiffened and then nodded "Yeah, I had to intervene and keep Adam alive." Megan then turned and rushed over to my side, helping me up. "Are you okay?" She whispered, brushing the snow out of my messy brown hair. I nodded and she smiled, relief flooding her face. "Thank goodness! You need to be more careful next time!"

The bushes to my right shuddered and to my surprise, Michael burst through, panting. "I heard commotion and I came to check it out….." He paused and widened his eyes at the sight of Megan. "What…. Why are you talking to a fallen angel?!"

Zenith cringed "I'm not like my brethren who like to sabotage the works of God and Satan. For I have no memory…. So I don't even know really exactly who or what I am. It's just that…." I saw her fingers intertwined which themselves. "I needed to see someone at the HQ… but never mind that, how'd both of you share a dream?"

"Wait- what? This whole thing was a dream?" I said, happy to know that Chelsea wasn't really a Fallen Angel and that it was my own brain's doing.

Megan's face fell "No Adam, she might still be a danger. Somebody tried to kill you while you were sleeping, and it was a Fallen Angel, though it may not be Chelsea."

Michael was standing here quietly, staring at Megan intently. "But… why would you make us share a dream?"

"I need you guys to put whatever bullshit you keep fighting about behind you!" Megan shrieked, her voice and face both panicked. "Minecraftia will never survive if you two don't make up! It won't! Good and evil's children must unite to fight in the final battle!" Everything was fading now, except for Michael.

He just stood there, eyes wide. "…What just… happened?'

"I don't know, Megan's been like that the last couple of days, spewing random riddles and stuff like that."

"Don't mention the prophecy to anybody." Michael muttered as we both started to fade… waking up to the cruel, modern world.

**Well… that whole battle was a dream! YAY! Uhh… if you can't tell already, I suck balls at battle scenes…. I'm trying though! Usually I'd just have the protagonist go super saiyan and kill them, but I don't want all my character's to come across as OP. And I got one of the ocs in! WOOT! **

**Anyways, I'm DeadTuber, and I'll see you later!**

**BAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII (****My new ending ritual)**


	7. Chapter 7

**HELLO! I'm adding more ocs to this chapter, so keep yo heads on.**

Sky's POV

I yawned when I opened my eyes. The sky was dark with clouds, I expected it to snow again. Glancing around the room, I noticed that Chelsea was missing. "Chelsea?" I called out.

I got no answer, instead Megan was sitting down at the small table by the window, looking at a photo. "Do you remember this time? I remember it." I peered over her shoulder to catch a glimpse of the photo and saw that it was a picture of me and Megan, we both were young, maybe 12 years old. I didn't have my black armor and shades back then. I saw that around both of our necks were amulets- the amethyst one was around Megan's neck and the one around my neck was made out of rose quartz, but the crystal was blood red, kinda like Michaels hair if you think about it….

That day was the last time I ever saw Megan….

*FLASH BACK*

"Come on Adam! We're gonna miss the sunset if you keep at that pace!" Megan whined, pulling at my arm. I smiled, I had been crushing on Megan for quite a while and hadn't had the nerve to tell her.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I laughed, following her along the pathway. We reached the dock where you could see the sunset meet the ocean. I didn't really like the ocean, especially since my mother had told me that father had disappeared in the murky depths one day. But for Megan, I'd do anything. Literally, if she asked me to die, I probably would.

We both sat down on the dock, watching the sun slowly creep down. I had my hand clasped around the iron sword my mother had given me, mobs would be out after we watched the sunset.

"Isn't it pretty?" Megan asked me, turning her head to stare back at me. I blushed, noticing that I had ignored the sunset and gawked at her instead. I nodded hastily "Yeah, it really is. But we should get going back if we don't want to be killed by mobs…."

My dark-haired friend nodded, her cheeks puffed out "I was hoping to stay longer… but I know that I can't risk having us attacked by mobs. But, before we go… can I give you something?"

I shrugged "Sure, why not?" She smiled and pulled an amulet out, "I know that you have your own amulet already, but would you like this one?"

The article that she placed in my hand was beautiful, the center was made out of amethyst and was surrounded by budder. "It suits your personality more." Megan smiled, obviously happy with my reaction.

"Did you make this?" I gasped, still entranced by the deep purple color.

"Yeah! Mom brought some amethyst back from the Aether. It's so cool that she was invited by Notch to visit the Aether." I was amazed that Megan had gave me something so rare and special to her.

I slipped off my old amulet that my own mother had given me, it was beautiful like the amethyst one, the only difference was that the crystal in the middle was a strange rose quartz, my mother had mined it when she went with my father to the nether. The rose quartz reminded me of blood, the color and the way it glowed under the sun and moon. "Here, you can have mine. But before that, why don't we take a picture of us wearing our own amulets?" Megan smiled and used a spell to make the camera float in mid-air.

"Say zombie!" She said, grinning for the camera. At the last moment I wrapped an arm around her shoulders "ZOMBIE!" I hollered and the camera flashed.

Megan and I switched amulets and I glanced at the sky and cursed "Fuck! The moon's already out. We need to get home now!" she clung to my arm again, but this time I knew it was from fear. "Come on. Everything will be okay. I'll protect you."

We ran through the forest quickly but stopped when Megan screamed "CREEPER!" and an explosion separated us. I opened my eyes to find myself alone, without any mobs or my best friend. "Megan!" I shouted into the darkness. A scream came in reply to my yell from not far away, racing through the forest, I found Megan surrounded by zombies. Tears stained her cheeks and she shook violently "A-Adam… What are they doing?" My eyes widened. All the zombies were around her in a perfect circle, on their knees whimpering. I stepped forward and all their heads snapped my way.

The horde attacked me, I was doing well at first, connecting my sword tactfully, but more and more kept spawning but they finally overcame me and pushed me to the ground. Blood seeped from my wounds and the last thing I heard was Megan's cry ring out into the night and everything faded away.

I re-awoke in my bedroom, all bandaged up. My mother tackled me in a hug, crying that she was scared that she was going to lose me as well. "Where's Megan?" I asked my mother, pushing her off of me.

Mother's face fell. "Gone. The priests drove her out, claiming she was going to slay us all like she did to you."

"THAT'S A FUCKING LIE! I WAS MAULED BY ZOMBIES!" I exploded, I ran out of the house and made my way to Megan's only to find it surrounded by angry villagers.

Megan's mother's face peeked through the window, her face terrified. Like my mother, she had lost her husband to the ocean. "Hold on! Why are you attacking her?" I yelled, pushing through the crowd.

"She's a devil!"

"That whore will slay the children just like her daughter!"

"She will raise the hordes again!" All the villagers cheered in agreement and pushed me away from the front door.

I watched hopelessly as they dragged her out, Megan's little sister still wrapped in her arms. My mother cried out when she saw Megan's mother thrown into the center, a villager coming out with an enchanted diamond sword. Her mother spat blood onto the ground "You all have the wrong idea! You have no idea what my daughter was destined to do!"

The villager quivered with fear but let out a strenuous battle cry and speared both Megan's mother and her sister.

~End of flashback~

Megan flinched when she read the images in my head. "It's hard to believe Mother and Hawk are gone." I nodded and sat back down on the bed. "The amulet still lives. I need you to go find it for me, after that, you can get me back."

I looked up at her, she was smiling slightly "Don't worry, I will accompany you on this journey with my vessel. Choose who you bring wisely."

Michael's POV

My eyes snapped open from the action-filled dream I had just had. What did Megan mean good and evil must come together? Where did that come from?

"Looks like your awake." My gaze jerked up to the sky where my eyes widened with fear and wonder.

Angels, three of them. "W-w-w-what are you d-d-doing here?" I stammered, terrified.

One of the angels, a girl with auburn blond hair and royal blue eyes stared at me, compassion glowing in her eyes. "We're here to help. Megan asked us to come aid her vessel."

**BOOM! I'm getting them ocs in! I'm sorry about the wait for the next chapter, I had writer's block… I'M SORRY! And… I was working on Young Love and my new story, Our Lives Changed Tonight, which is shared between Hawkfire53 and I. FORGIVE ME MAH LITTLE TUBERS!**


End file.
